


Mischief Managed

by HornedRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedRavenclaw/pseuds/HornedRavenclaw
Summary: My take on how on earth Fred and George figured out the Marauder's Map.





	

“He’s got a highly dangerous drawer!”

“What’s in it?”

“Parchment? What’s highly dangerous about parchment?”

“Maybe he misfiled it.”

“There’s no way. Even he’s not that stupid. Is he?”

“Try a Revelio on it!”

“Revelio!”

“Nothing happened, you idiot!”

“Show us what you know.”

“That’s not going to work, ooh, look! Words!”

_You need to be up to some serious mischief… or trouble. Certainly no good…_

“We are troublemakers!”

“That didn’t work.”

"No kidding, you nitwit"

“We are up to mischief!”

“That didn’t either, you moron.”

“I can see that. I’m not blind. You try!”

“Umm, I am up to no good!”

“More writing! Remember that one!”

_Mr. Prongs suggests that Mr. Padfoot stop giving away secrets so easily._ _Mr. Moony agrees with Mr. Prongs, but, as the damage has been done, offers his humble advice. We would very much appreciate it if you swore._

“I swear that I am up to no good.”

“Ooh, ooh, I got it. I swear by my great grandma Mabel’s knickers that I am up to no good.”

_Solemnly. Mr. Wormtail asks that you swear solemnly. And he very much hopes that the mischief is managed._

“We solemnly swear that we are up to no good.”

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, are proud to present the Marauder’s Map._

“Wicked!”


End file.
